cosmos_of_edenfandomcom-20200213-history
The Magics of the Cosmos
Magic, for this page’s purposes, is how a person manipulates the world around them in supernatural ways. There are multiple ways to do this. The four main ones are Arcane, Spiritual, Auric, and Demonic. Arcane uses rune magic. Spiritual relies on the spirits of the world. Auric relies on one’s connection to the realm of life. Finally, Demonic relies on the amount of void the person possesses. Each class of magic can overlap and be used in conjunction. This is simply a listing of what is possible within the Cosmos of Eden. Almost all forms of magic rely on some form of mana. Mana is the latent arcane essence that lies within a soul. It can be drained, but it regenerates. Living souls are one of the only sources of mana that regenerate. How much mana somebody has is independent of race and skill, but its capacity can be improved by practice and experience. It is akin to working out, where more work means bigger muscles. Except in this case, you’re flexing your soul on reality. Arcane Arcane magic is the largest group of magic. It is what is commonly thought of when it comes to magic. Arcane is also an incredibly varied class, with every school of magic taking advantage of a different property of the universe. Most forms of magic require a combination of these. Alchemy is often combined with transcription for general alchemy. Ice magic requires a combination of evocation to freeze the ice, and conjuration to shape it. Arcane Magic Page Spritual Spiritual magics are magics that cannot come from the caster itself. They are instead given to the caster. Usually, divination arcane magic is nessessary for all of these, as they cannot communicate with the world around them otherwise. What may be bestowed upon somebody however, is limitless. It is much harder to get than arcane magic however, because while arcane magic is learned, spiritual magic must be earned. One must be in good favor with the force they are fighting with. Spiritual Magic Page Aura Occasionally, someone will obtain enlightenment where they can comprehend, at a spiritual level, the nature of the realm of life. They can see beyond the veil and manipulate it’s energies without being given the ability to. This gives them a wide variety of abilities that arcane magics cannot touch, and things that cannot be bestowed upon somebody. All aura magics have the universal ability of visiting the realm of life, as well as seeing it. It is however, astral projection. One would need to separate their soul from their body to traverse it. All people with aura can freely communicate with spirits, as well as affect them. Aura can be obtained by enlightening oneself. This requires a lot of meditation, a lot of questioning one’s existence, and a lot of drugs. Effects with vary based on how well one’s aura stat is, and their race’s stat in it. If one is S, they will automatically have this ability unlocked. If it is F, they simply cannot perform any aura abilities. One’s power in aura can improve by practicing the power itself, meditating more, and having a purpose for existence. Drugs are a good gateway into realizing the world of aura magic. They cannot give it, only enlighten one to its presence. Medication requires one to just remain thoughtless. This improves one’s connection with the soul and the mind. Aura Magic Page Demonic Demonic magics are powers derived from the void. Some say the void is the source of all evil, a few say it is the source of power. The Void may disassemble everything into chaos, but some people can guide the chaos and maximize power. Demonic magics are wildly dangerous. All void abilities require sacrifice, and if the bill isn’t paid, it will use the wielder as fuel. The nature of sacrifice varies with the form of void magic, as each uses a different kind of fuel. Demonic Magic Page